Happy Birthday Kakarot! or Vegeta's Revenge!
by Ouji-Chan
Summary: Veggie repays Kakarot for his spanking he got at Christmas. **Also is a birthday gift from a saiyajin demon to a fav. author..Chuquita san!!**


N. Ohayo minna san! I hope you are all enjoying your spring so far. It's storming around here, not that I mind that, but in any case I have come up with another fic for you to enjoy. Now there are some special circumstances with this fic. (1) If you have not read Kaka Claus you may not understand the plot. (2) This fic is dedicated to Chuquita san as my way of wishing her a happy eighteenth birthday! -=Twirls party noise maker around.=- heh.. so many people have March birthdays anymore.it's amazing...Chu's is the 16th.....Mine is the 18th.....and my mistress' is the 20th. Hn, oh well. Here's the fic minna....and Chu, happy birthday. May you enjoy it to the fullest.  
  
Vajita Ouji Chan  
  
(( )) indicate thoughts.  
  
Happy Birthday Kakarot(Vegeta's Revenge)  
Goku hummed to himself as he chowed down on the food spread over the new coffee table. It had been several months since his duffel bag had destroyed the previous one and Vegeta had made sure they bought a table with better leg support. The tall Saiyajin paused from inhaling his food and gazed hypnotically at the flashing television screen across from him.  
  
Pictures flashed with impressive swirls of color and enchanting music drifted out to caress the warrior's ears. Goku dropped his chopsticks and rocked from side to side as the catchy tune seeped into his body. He closed his eyes and began to sing along with the piping of the organ. He was so entranced that he didn't notice his mate walk up beside him and arch a brow bemusedly.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head. He looked at his swaying mate, then at the television, then back to his mate. He cleared his throat and waited a moment but his baka was singing too loudly to hear him. The ouji snorted in annoyance.  
  
"Kakarot! Snap out of it!" Vegeta bellowed at the oblivious Saiyajin. Goku yelped in surprise and fell over. He sat up with a dazed look on his face, his dark spikes of hair appearing a little more wind blown than normal. He blinked at his mate and smiled.  
  
"Hi Veggie! Look at the T.V.! Isn't it cool?" Goku sighed whimsically as he stared at the screen. Vegeta glanced over at it and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"What is it?" The ouji sweatdropped at the screech his mate let out. He wondered if he would have been better not to ask now that a gapping Goku was bearing down on him. He blinked when the other Saiyajin scooped him up in his arms and sniffled despondently.  
  
"Oh my poor Veggie chan! You never had the wonderful joy of going to the circus! My poor, sweet, neglected ouji!" Goku blubbered against Vegeta's shoulder. The prince of all Saiyajin laughed gently and patted his mate's large shoulders. He twitched when he felt a few drops of snot soak through his shirt.  
  
"Alright Kakarot! Enough! You're getting boogers on my shirt! Bakayaro!" Vegeta growled in disgust while shoving Goku back. The taller Saiyajin sniffled and then broke into a sly grin.  
  
"Hey veggie, I know a way we can see the circus. " He felt himself fill with excitement as Vegeta gave him a questioning look. "My birthday is coming up in a few days and we can go then!" He chirped.  
  
"What?! Hold on Kakarot, I never said I wanted to g-" Vegeta was cut off as his mate crushed him against his chest in a tight hug. He glanced up at his beaming lover and sighed. Goku was about to go off on a tangent any second now.  
  
"I can't wait! I'm soooo excited Veggie!!! Just wait till you see it all! They have elephants and tigers and bears and little dogs that dance on balls and lions that jump through rings of fire!! Oh, oh and they have people in tight spandexy outfits that swing through the air on trapezes and people who swallow sharp swords!! Oh and wait till you see the clowns!! Oh Veggie I'm so happy you're going to go with me to the circus! We'll have so much fun, just you and me! You're the best mate in the world Vegeta chan!" Goku leaned down and kissed his small mate breathless. He grinned at his panting ouji and patted the shorter Saiyajin's head. Vegeta wobbled over to the couch and sat down as his mate skipped into the kitchen to call for tickets. The ouji dazedly tried to remember what he had been trying to say to his mate before he had been robbed of his air supply.  
  
~a few days later~  
  
Vegeta groaned with exhausted frustration as the clowns ran around the large center ring and threw whipped cream pies at people. Goku was laughing and stuffing his face with cotton candy beside him. The ouji had slightly enjoyed the first half of the show, until Goku had informed him the lion wouldn't bite off the trainer's head. After that everything had gone downhill for the slighter Saiyajin. He grumbled to himself and glanced at his wristwatch for the tenth time. Not much longer, just another twenty minutes. He could last another twenty minutes, right?  
  
"Veggie? Aren't you going to try and enjoy this? Just a little bit?" Goku pouted at his sulking mate. The ouji grunted a response and scowled at the clowns. The tall Saiyajin sighed and shook his head. He grinned when a clown dressed in stripped suspenders and ballooning neon green pants waddled over to them. The clown waved to Goku and pulled a flower from his pocket. He held it out to the smiling Saiyajin who leaned over to sniff it. Goku suddenly found his nose full of water and his ears full of laughter from the people around him. He snorted and wiped his nose as the clown scampered away.  
  
"Heheheh." Vegeta snickered quietly beside his grumbling mate. Goku whipped around and glared at the smirking ouji.  
  
"It's not funny Vegeta." Goku pouted as he wiped water drops off the end of his nose. His mate nodded and pointed around them.  
  
"They all seem to think it is." The prince grinned at his flustered love. "I do too." He snerked. Goku growled unhappily. He didn't like being the butt of the joke. He really didn't like having his mate laugh at him. He turned a disapproving look on his smaller mate.  
  
"Vegeta stop laughing at me." He sighed as the ouji shrugged him off and stood up. The show was over and it was finally time to leave. The two Saiyajin walked out to their car with the large crowd of people from the main tent. Goku blinked when he heard his mate still chuckling. He growled. "Vegetah!! Knock it off! It was not that funny!" He glared.  
  
"Kakarot do you know how often those type of mishaps happen to me when we are out at a place you wanted to go to? For once, it happened to you, and I find that very amusing." Vegeta smirked at his sulky mate. He shook his head and laughed a bit louder at the expression on his love's face. The ouji's laughter stopped short when he felt a hard smack sting his backside. He gaped at the smirk his lover was now sporting.  
  
"I feel better now Veggie. Let's go home and have some cake ne?" Goku pecked his open-mouthed lover on the cheek and bounded to their car. He waved the stunned prince over and then hopped in the drivers seat. The tall Saiyajin flipped the radio station till he found a song he knew and sang along with it as he drove them home. He was completely unaware of Vegeta's calculating gaze watching him from the passenger seat. The ouji was plotting silently as his mate took them home.  
  
~Falsh Back~  
  
Vegeta yipped and cursed as his mate cracked the leather bound wooden paddle against his sore butt. He writhed in an attempt to avoid the sharp stinging spanks but nothing could keep them from striking his exposed flesh. Then suddenly it stopped. He felt a wave of relief wash over him. All of a sudden his mate's ki jumped to Super Saiyajin level. Vegeta squeaked and quickly matched his mate but Goku was determined to be stronger than the ouji for this and leapt to level three. He raised his hand threateningly over his mate's bared backside and Vegeta could only clench his teeth and wait. Rapid-fire spanks landed like angry hornets all over his rear. He kicked and moaned and sobbed finally as the spanking wound down to the last few swats. His mate held him and lectured him gently while he calmed down.  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
Vegeta glared across the seat at his mate. The humiliation he had felt then had been indescribable. It was one thing for his love to spank him when they were playing, but no one had ever dared to take the prince of all Saiyajin over the knee for actual punishment!  
  
((I swore revenge on you for that Kakarot. I couldn't sit for days afterward! Hn, and you dare smack me in public today! All because you were feeling peevish after getting laughed at. Well birthday boy, heh, we'll see how you feel when you can't sit comfortably.))  
  
Vegeta smirked to himself as the car pulled into the driveway. He jumped out and headed into the house to get his mate's birthday cake from the fridge. It had been hard to keep Goku out of the triple layer chocolate cake until the proper time. Vegeta had been forced to ki blast the Saiyajin so he would stay out of the kitchen while he was mixing, baking, and frosting the damned thing. The large Saiyajin had tried everything to get a free lick, even his infamous 'shimmering-puppy-dog-eyes' face, but Vegeta would not allow it. The ouji knew if his mate got one lick of cake, he wouldn't get any. He snorted.  
  
((There wouldn't BE any. Baka is like a vacuum cleaner when it comes to sucking up food.))  
  
The prince stuck a few candles into Goku's cake and set the sugary treat on the center of the kitchen table. He smiled as his mate trotted into the room and "ooh'ed" at the cake. Vegeta lit the candles with a small flicker of ki and flipped the lights off.  
  
"Make a wish Kakarot." He smirked as his mate closed his eyes in concentration before blowing out the candles. The two Saiyajin cut two large portions from the cake and ate quietly at the table. Vegeta put his hand on his mate's arm before the larger Saiyajin could stand up once they were finished.  
  
"Wait a moment Kakarot. I have a 'surprise' for you before we go to Capsule Corporation." The ouji mentally cackled to himself. He led his unwitting mate upstairs to their bedroom and sat down at the edge of the bed. He smiled coyly at the tall Saiyajin and barely managed not to smirk at the wide eyes of his love.  
  
"Oh Veggie I didn't know my present from you was you! I thought it was just that delicious homemade cake! Boy I'm going to have fun now!" Goku leered at his blinking mate. Vegeta fell over and twitched.  
  
"No you baka! I'm not your present now you get your butt over here and sit down!!" Vegeta roared as he fought to control his blush. Goku pouted and plopped down next to him. The smaller Saiyajin smirked as he pulled 'his' paddle out from under the bed where his mate made him keep it. He kept it out of Goku's sight and stroked his free hand over his love's chest.  
  
"Now Kaka chan I want you to close your eyes while I get ready to give you your 'surprise'. Ok?" Vegeta grinned as his mate's eyes slid shut. He grabbed the taller Saiyajin and hauled him down across his knees. Before his yelping mate could get free he yanked his gi pants down and began slapping his palm firmly against his mate's creamy bottom cheeks.  
  
"Ah! Veggie what are you doing?! Ouch! Stop that!" Goku squawked as his mate smacked his butt hard. He wiggled his hips and tried to squirm free but Vegeta's arm was locked tight around his waist so there was no chance of escape without powering up. "Kaka chan you know I have every right to spank you today. For starters, it's your birthday, so you get a 'birthday spanking' from someone who loves you. Secondly, you smacked me in public today! I can't believe you would do something so embarrassing to me just because you were mad about being laughed at. It's inexcusable Kakarot. The last reason I'm spanking you is because I owe you for what you did to me on Christmas!" Vegeta punctuated every few words with a sharp slap to his mate's behind. He brought the paddle around and cracked it against the soft tender under curve of Goku's bottom. The howl that received made the ouji snort.  
  
((Why in the world is he screeching like this? He's spanked me twice as hard more than once. Hn, well he's not getting off so easily just because it stings.))  
  
"Kakarot just how old are you anyway?" The ouji paused and rubbed the light red skin of his mate's behind. Goku sniffled and tried to remember.  
  
"Heh heh eighteen?" He laughed nervously, knowing his attempt to fool Vegeta wouldn't work but he just didn't want to get spanked anymore! It hurt! He yipped as the paddle cracked his cheeks again. "Ok ok ok!!! I'm thirty four." Goku sighed dismally. It wasn't that his age was the problem, Saiyajin lived such a long time that he could be considered a kid still, but thirty four spanks was too much to endure!! He bit his lower lip as Vegeta cackled over him. The hero of Earth had only a moment to fear and then his world was focused on the hot blistering pain in his rear as a leather covered wooden paddle kissed his rump with stinging devotion.  
  
"Thity-one, thirty-two, thirty-three, thirty-four!" Vegeta smirked at his mate's glowing butt. He set the paddle down and rubbed the tender flesh as his love sniffled unhappily. When Goku was calm he stood the larger Saiyajin up and hugged him. "Happy Birthday koi." Vegeta smirked as his mate rubbed a bright scarlet bottom and pouted. The ouji handed his love's pants back to him and the two of them headed out to the car to drive to Capsule Corporation. Goku paused and shook his head.  
  
"I can't drive Veggie. Let's fly instead." He took to the air and untied his sash while his mate caught up and fell in place beside him. Vegeta arched a brow as Goku pushed his pants down and held them at his thighs. The larger Saiyajin smiled sheepishly at his mate as he flew with his rosy cheeks bared to the night wind. "I thought I would cool off on the way to the party." Goku blinked as Vegeta began to laugh again. He frowned at his snickering mate. "Hmph!! Just wait till YOU'RE birthday Veggie!" He crowed.  
  
"Kuso!" Vegeta scowled as realization hit.  
  
((I'm older than he is!! Shimatta!))  
  
Goku smirked triumphantly and pulled his pants back up as the large yellow dome shaped building came into view. He waved to his friends gathered on the lawn and flashed his glowering mate a last victory smirk. Vegeta would get his, but for now they could both enjoy his birthday.  
  
Owari  
  
A. N. Ok so this wasn't as humorous as some have been but it was just a short birthday fic. Be happy Chu, I didn't go past PG rating! -=Whimpers.=- How could I do such a thing?!! -=Smirks.=- ah well...say Chu.you're eighteen eh? Maybe you'll get a birthday spanking too. -=Snickers. Holds up a paddle with a shimmery green bow on it.=- My gift to you Chu. Happy Birthday! 


End file.
